Liz the Vampire Slayer
by Frost Merry Darkness Luver
Summary: ML Liz couldn't handle it after Destiny. she decided to move in with her cousin, Buffy. she finds out that she is a vampire slayer. What happens next? Read and find out. this story is already up under animebuffbob-had problems with feedback.
1. Leaving Roswell Behind

Chapter 1: Leaving Roswell Behind

Liz Parker wiped a tear off of her face. She had just spent the last ten minutes listening to Max and Isabel's mother tells them about their destiny. She needed to leave Roswell. She would ask her mother to let her go stay with her Aunt Joyce in Sunnydale, California.

When she got to the dirt road, Liz ran into Sheriff Valenti. He was doing his rounds and said, "Liz, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Max and the other aliens?"

"We don't say aliens! It's Czechoslovakians. Can you take me home?"

"Sure! What is wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Valenti nodded and they drove in silence to the Crash Down, the restaurant her parents owned.

Her dad was behind the cash register ringing someone's food up when she walked in.

"Liz! Where have you been! I haven't seen you since yesterday!"

Used to lying she said, "I was out with Maria. The time got away from us and it was too late to call so I decided to call you today. I just got up and just headed home."

"Alright."

"Dad, Can I go spend some time with Aunt Joyce in Sunnydale. Maybe I can stay for the summer and next school year? I know you talked about spending time at a boarding school but I just want to spend some time with family."

"That is fine. I will call your Aunt Joyce and see if it is okay with her."

**Back in Sunnydale **

Buffy Summers walked into the school library with Angel and Xander following behind her. She looked around. The place was completely destroyed.

"You know I heard there is a dance at the Bronze. Maybe we should go?" Rupert Giles asked his surprised audience.

"Alright, we saved the world, I say we party," Buffy exclaimed.

"Yeah Buffy died and everything," Xander added in.

As they were leaving Angel looked at Buffy and said, "By the way I really like your dress!"

"Yeah, yeah, it was a big hit with everyone," Buffy sighed annoyed.

**At the Summers' house**

"Joyce Summers here! Who may I ask is calling?"

"Joyce it's me Jeff, Jeff Parker. Your favorite brother-in-law!"

"Hi Jeff! How is the café?"

"It is doing great, but that is not why I am calling."

"Why, may I ask, are you calling?"

"Liz was wondering if she could stay with you for a little while? During the summer and school year. Of course if it is alright with you?"

"That is fine with me but it will be just the two of us for a little while because Buffy is going to visit Hank during the summer."

"Hold on!"

Joyce could hear Jeff mumbling something to someone beside him and then he heard Liz speak, "That is fine, Aunt Joyce. I just need to get out of Roswell for a little while if that is okay? Plus I would love to stay with my favorite aunt and cousin."

"Alright well I'll see you soon!"

"I'll call you when I get my flight information!"

**A couple hours later…**

Buffy walked in the door after the dance. They had managed to dry her dress before they got to the Bronze so that no one would suspect anything.

"Buffy, is that you?"

"Yes, Mom! I'm going to sleep!"

"Hold on! I have to tell you something!"

Buffy headed to where her mother was in her room.

"How do you fell about seeing your cousin, Liz?" her Mom said as soon as she entered the room.

"Great, but I'm going to see dad over the summer, remember?"

"I know, but what if you could do both? What would you say?"

"Yes!"

"Well your cousin will be staying here until next summer!"

Buffy was not happy about this because this meant she would have one more person in her house to keep her secret from but in spite of her hesitation she said, "That sounds great, Mom!"

She would have to speak to Giles tomorrow about this new development.

**Later at the Crash Down in Roswell, New Mexico**

"The next flight I could get is not until Wednesday."

"That is fine. Thank you dad!"

Liz hugged her dad and kissed him on the cheek before heading up to her room.

When she got there, Max was sitting on her bed.

Liz closed the door but stayed close to it.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to try and convince you to be my girlfriend again!"

"Max I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because you have a destiny to be with Tess! I can't get in your way of destiny! I'm standing in your way of it. Your mother said she was your wife!"

"That was in a different life time! Literally! I don't love her. I love you! Please!"

"I can't!" by this time Liz was crying so Max made a move to comfort her but Liz moved away. Max tiredly sat back down on the bed.

"I'm going to stay with my aunt in California for a little while so that I can get over you!"

"I don't want you to! I want you to stay loving me! How long will you be gone?"

"Until next summer at the least. Maybe more. It depends! My parents know where I am going I will tell them unless it is an emergency, not to let you know how to get a hold of me. Maria will have to be the mediator to if it is serious or not."

"When are you leaving?"

"In two days (AN: I put this so you would have a general idea of when she was flying out.)"

"That is too soon! Please don't go that soon! I need to spend some time with you to help you realize that you're the only person I will ever love!"

"That may be true but it is also true that your destiny is Tess. Plus you're an _alien_ and I am human. It could never work Max! Now please _leave!_"

"Fine, I will leave, but I am not happy about it! Bye!"

Max stepped through her window and left. Liz lay down on her bed crying. She had just kicked the love of her life out of her house. And worse, she was leaving. Hopefully she would fall for some cute guy in Sunnydale and forget all about Max. She doubted it though. She was to in love with Max to be able to do that.

The phone rang and she picked it up and put it to her ear.

"What did you do to my brother! He is listening to the Counting Crows! He only listens to it when he is depressed!"

"Isabel, you heard your mother! He is destined to be with Tess. I let him go. Alright? And second of all, how do you think I feel about all of this destiny crap? Especially because it effects us humans so much. I hate it. I love him and I can't be with him. I'm leaving town on Wednesday."

"What do you mean you're leaving town on Wednesday?"

"I'm going to stay with an aunt in California. I'll be there until next summer. Maybe I'll stay longer if I like it. I will of course be back for holidays but I can't stay here and deal with Tess and Max! You can't force me!"

"Alright. Have a good time but I hope you realize what you are doing to Max! Bye!"

"Bye, Isabel."

When they hung up Liz picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew better then her own.

"Deluca house! Who are you calling for?"

"Maria, please!"

She heard Mrs. Deluca scream in the background, "Maria! Phone is for you! It's Liz."

A few seconds later, Maria picked up the phone, "Hey, chica! How are you doing? What happened in the Pod chamber?"

"Max and Liz talked to their mother. It turns out that Isabel is supposed to be Michael's fiancé, and this is the killer, and Tess is supposed to be Max's wife!"

"Oh no! What did you do? You stood by Max, right? And told Tess to shove it!"

"No I left the pod chambers and Valenti drove me back home."

"Liz you should have fought for him and showed him that through his temporary insanity, he loves you not her!"

"Actually he wanted me to stay but it didn't work out because of all the stuff we've been through. I couldn't take it anymore!"

"Liz, you were the one last year trying to get Max to see past the whole alien thing!"

"Let's talk about the reason I called and stop talking about the Pod Chamber event."

"Alright, if not to talk about that, why did you call?"

"I called to tell you that I am going to move and live with my cousin, Buffy for a little while. I don't know how long. Don't tell Max where I am. He knows that I'm going to California but he doesn't know that it is Sunnydale, California."

"Alright, Liz I will do as you ask."

"Don't tell Max unless it is an emergency. You will determine if it is an emergency."

"Alright!"

**The next night in Sunnydale**

Buffy walked into the school library. Giles was sitting at the table

Beside him say a young man in a tweed suitHe had short black hair that fell in his sparkling, intelligent green eyes. Unlike Giles, he doesn't wear glasses. He was towering her at an amazing 5'7". He was also very thin and obviously athletic.

"Who are you?"

"I am John Tweeter. The Watchers' Council sent me. The slayer before you died tragically because of a gun shot wound. I have found out recently that she did not indeed die but lived but it was to late the next slayer was called, you. Well she is coming to Sunnydale. I am to be her watcher. We still haven't figured out how she survived her surely fatal wound."

"This is not good!"

Just as she said this, Ms. Calendar, Xander and Willow came in.

They all ask at the same time, "Who is he?"

"This is John Tweeter from the Watchers' Council. He's found the slayer that died before me. Apparently she's still alive. She's on her way here."

Angel had snuck in when she was talking and said, "So now there are three slayers?"

"No there are two remember, me and the other one," Buffy replied.

"No, you've died, too. Remember?" Angel reminded.

"She's died?" John asked.

"I only stopped breathing for a minute.

**That Wednesday at the Roswell Airport**

Liz was getting in line to go through the metal detector when she heard someone whisper in her ear, "Liz, talk to me for a minute! Please! If you don't I'll make the metal detectors go off and you'll be delayed even longer."

"Fine, what do you want Max?"

"Don't leave! Please! I love you! I need you here, safe where I can protect you!" Then he continued in a whisper, "where else are you going to fall in love with an Alien King that knows nothing of his past, but when he finds out a little, he chooses you over his wife from his past life?"

"That's why I need to go! I need to get a way from the alien abyss. If I don't, I won't survive," Liz said just as quietly.

"Liz!" Max cried out passionately and then pulled her to him for a kiss.

_Flash_

Max looking back at Tess in the pods when he was six.

_Flash_

Zan dying at the hands of Kivar. He was clutching a dying Ava.

"Vilandra! Why did you betray me?"

Rath lay dead on the floor nearby.

_Flash_

Zan was on his honeymoon with Ava at this nice park. It was obviously on another planet.

_Flash_

Zan and Ava getting married.

Liz ripped her lips from Max's. Max stood stunned for a minute trying to figure out where they were and why.

"I have to go!" Liz cried then picked up her carry on and got in the very short line.

She was not naïve enough to think the Max in the flashes were of his future. She know they were of him in his past life.

Max really had loved Tess back then. It had not been about duty.

Flashes never lied. They told the absolute truth even when you didn't want to hear it.


	2. Shocks all around

Chapter 2: Shocks all around

**Sunnydale Airport**

Buffy sat anxiously awaiting her cousins arrival. It was going to be weird with her cousin around. They had always been really close but now Buffy had to keep a secret from her. Liz wouldn't take it well at all.

Xander and Willow stood with her waiting to meet her cousin.

"What is she like? Is she cute? Is she single?" Xander asked curiously

"From what I hear she is coming here to escape an ex-boyfriend. Supposedly they had a falling out and she couldn't deal with him anymore so that is why she is coming, so I'd leave her alone Xander."

As they were talking people started to get off the plane that Liz Parker was on. Liz would be off soon.

**On an airplane at the same airport**

Everyone stood up to get off, but Liz stayed where she was. She was not to anxious about getting off just yet. She wanted to wait until everyone was off.

Someone tapped on her shoulder, "Miss, you need to get up, I can't get out."

Liz nodded her head and then stood up. When she reached the aisle she reached into the overhead compartment and got out her carryon which held her purse. Then Liz inched her way out of the airplane toward the exit. It was time to get off.

She was nervous because she had a big secret to hide that no one in Sunnydale could know or it would be a disaster not to mention she would have betrayed Max's trust _again_.

When she entered the terminal, she noticed Buffy in Leather pants and a white tank top right away. Beside her stood a thin red head in a conservative dress. She had her hair back with a headband. Her skin was very pale with a few freckles. The on the other side was taller. He had black hair and was wearing a pair of kaki shorts. He was wearing a Hawaiian button up shirt.

She walked up to Buffy and spoke, "Hey Buffy! It's been a while."

"Let's go get your suitcase!"

"My parents thought it would be better if I brought some money for clothes and have enough clothes for a couple weeks. So I need to go shopping for some clothes soon."

"That is fine. I would like you to meet my best friends, Willow and Xander."

"Hello! Do either of you take French at school?" Liz asked (AN: I wanted her to ask something about school so she could find out she had something in common with Willow so that they would get along better because they would have something to talk about).

"I do, why do you ask?" Willow questioned.

"Well I wanted to see where you were in French because I wanted to make sure I didn't get behind in my classes. I plan on taking AP Chemistry II, French III Honors, Biology II, AP US History, World History, and Calculus this year," Liz explained.

"That is a lot of Science and History classes not to mention AP and Honors classes," Xander mentioned.

"Well I like school a lot and I study when I'm not working, but it looks like I had to give up that job, thankfully or I would be around my ex a lot."

"You have a Job?" (Xander) "You like school?" (Willow) "What is the story with your ex?" (Buffy) they all asked at once.

"I worked for my dad at the café my parents own. It is called the Crash Down. It is alien themed because of the '1947' crash. I love school and I am the top of my class at Roswell High. My ex is a really sweet guy…"

"If he is a sweet guy, then why are you not seeing him anymore?" Buffy asked.

"Destiny. His mother told him he was supposed to be with someone else and I couldn't take it anymore."

"Destiny, that sounds familiar," Xander commented. Buffy punched him in the arm before Xander went, "Ow!"

When they got to the carousel for suitcases, Liz immediately spotted her bag and pulled it off.

"Well, let's go!"

"We need to go shopping soon, Buffy. I have hardly any clothes and my parents gave me some money to get a whole new wardrobe."

"Ok, you can go with me to LA for a couple of days and see my dad and do some major shopping and then you can come back."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Alright!"

**A couple days later after Liz went to LA and came back**

"Come on, I want you to meet someone!" Willow exclaimed.

They were at Sunnydale High School.

"What are we doing here?" Liz asked.

"The person is here," Xander answered.

They led her into the school library.

"Giles, where are you? We wanted to introduce you to Buffy's cousin!" Xander cried out.

Giles came out of his office with John Tweeter.

John glanced at the girl and narrowed his eyes.

"Here is Buffy's cousin, Liz Parker. She is from Roswell, New Mexico. She is staying until next summer."

"That is her! She is who we have been looking for," John said unexpectedly.

"I'm who?"

"You are the Slayer."

"A slayer?"

"No! In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."

"What!" everyone cried out at hearing this, all except John Tweeter.


	3. Surprising Powers

I got a review wondering if Liz was going to tell them about aliens. I've decided not to tell them but I might later on. If I do it will _way _down the road. Just so that you know, John knew what the slayer looked like he just didn't know her name nor that she was Buffy's cousin

Chapter 3: Surprising Powers

**Back in Roswell**

Maria was setting down a plate of hot food for a customer when she saw Max walk in. He looked like death incarnate.

He went and sat at his normal booth.

She took her note pad and headed over to him.

"Max, do you want anything? It's on the house?"

"Liz, that is what I want but since that won't work I'll take a piece of Men in Blackberry Pie and an alien smoothie."

"Have you slept at all since she left?"

"No! I haven't been able to."

"Well, we're in the same boat, I haven't seen Michael since Agent Pierce left town. I've called him but he won't call me back."

"You should wait, he will come back. Do you think Liz will?"

"If she stays until she falls out of love with you, she could be gone forever."

"Tell me where she is!"

"I can't, I promised her. That would be breaking my promise."

"Maria, you have other customers," Mr. Evans said before glaring at Max.

**Sunnydale Cemetery that night**

"In order to kill a vampire, you stab them through the heart, decapitate them, or set them on fire."

Liz stood in the cemetery, holding a stake. She was listening to John Tweeter tell her more about her destiny.

She finally had a destiny that would hopefully make her think less about Max Evans. Just then a vampire came out of the ground he started to go after her so she ducked. Then she hit him and the vampire went flying into a headstone, breaking it. She was surprised. She had never been able to do that before. She ran to the headstone and stabbed him.

The vampire kicked her in the gut, sending her flying a little. She dropped her stake as she went flying. She tripped the vampire and found her stake she picked it back up and stabbed him through the heart.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead. That felt good. Now she was hungry.

"That was good fro a first attempt. You used your resources. I'll let you go home and rest now."

"Actually, I'm going out with Willow and Xander to this club they told me about, The Bronze."

"Have a good time!"

Liz took out her new cell phone and speed dialed number five (Willow's house, her parents were number one, Maria was number two, Max was number three, the Summers' house was number four, Xander six, John seven, and Giles was eight).

"Hello!"

"Willow, its me, Liz. I'm done training for the night, you want to go to the Bronze now?"

"Sure!"

"I'll borrow Aunt Joyce's car and come pick you up. Tell Xander to go to your house."

"Alright, see you soon."

Liz walked back to her house (AN: I'm just going to say it is hers because she is staying there and I am getting tired of writing the Summers' house). When she got in she found Aunt Joyce home from work sitting at the kitchen counter.

"I'm going to the Bronze with Xander and Willow. Can I borrow the car? You know you can reach me on my cell phone if you need me."

"Alright! That is fine. Here are the keys."

Aunt Joyce handed her the keys and let her go upstairs.

Liz looked around at her new clothes. She decided on a knee length blue skirt with a crème halter top. She put on a cross necklace. She put on a pair of small high heels (this was not the old conservative Liz Parker look. It was the new and improved Liz Parker look).

Liz applied a little make up and then grabbed a matching purse. She stuffed it with the bare essentials (make up, wallet, cell phone, and stakes).

She picked dup the keys to Aunt Joyce's car and the headed out. When she stepped outside to get into the car, she ran into a tall vampire. He was muscular with black hair. He had on a pair of black slacks, a black shirt and a leather jacket.

"So you're Buffy's cousin. She wanted me to look after you. (AN: Keep in mind that Buffy didn't know and still doesn't know that her cousin is the Slayer that they were looking for). My name is Angel."

Liz had pulled out a stake at this point and kicked him in the jaw.

"Hey, hold up. I'm a friend of Buffy."

"Why would she be friends with a vampire?"

"You know what I am?"

"Of course. My name is Liz the Vampire Slayer!"

"So why were you coming out of Buffy's house?"

"I am also her cousin. Look I'll leave you alone for now. I have to go pick up Willow and Xander."

"They'll prove who I am. I'll walk with you."

"You don't need to, I'm driving."

With that, she walked to her aunt's vehicle and got in.

While she was buckling up, she dialed the Deluca house. She had yet to tell her that she had a cell phone.

Maria picked up on the first ring, "Maria Deluca here. Who is this for?"

"Maria it is me, Liz. I got a cell phone and I wanted to give you the number. It is (210)-956-0759 (AN: this is a completely made up number so don't try to dial it., I have no idea where it will go).

"Wow, when did you get it?"

"The other day, when I went shopping for some new clothes."

When she had finished saying this, she was in front of Willow's house.

"Maria, I have to go! I'm at Willow's house and we are going to the local club."

"Oh, sounds like fun, I'll call you later!"

Liz got out of her car and walked to Willow's front door. She rang the doorbell and a woman in her late thirties answered the door.

"May I help you?"

"I'm picking up Willow and Xander and driving them to the Bronze."

"Alright you must be Buffy's cousin!"

"Yeah, my name is Liz."

"Come on in, they are in Willow's room."

Liz followed Mrs. Roseinburg up the stairs to a room on the left side of the hall.

When Liz went into

Willow's Bedroom, she found Willow and Xander on the bed looking through old photo albums.

"Hey, guys! Do you want to go now?"

They looked up. Willow was wearing a conservative outfit. She wore casual pants with a top that did absolutely nothing for her.

Xander wore a pair of shorts, a white tank top (AN: think muscle shirt), and a Hawaiian t-shirt over it.

"Well, it was taking you so long that we about thought you weren't coming!" Xander exclaimed as he eyed her outfit. It was something Cordelia would wear.

They walked outside and got in the car.

"Liz, will you be my girlfriend?" Xander asked hopefully, not realizing that Willow liked him at all.

"I have a boyfriend back home."

"Then, why are you here? Wouldn't you want to stay there with him?"

"It's complicated. Would you like to see a picture of him? I have a few in my purse."

Xander and Willow were now both interested, "Sure!"

Liz pulled slightly off the road and grabbed her purse.

She pulled out a package of pictures she had recently gotten developed.

"This is me and my best friend, Maria," she slowly passed them around as she spoke. "This is Max, Maria, Michael, and me on our disastrous double date. We went because Michael is not in the least, romantic, so he and Max decided we should go on one. Max bought me some perfume and Michael bought Maria some name brand shampoo. He is a picture of Me and Max. Here is one of him and his sister, Isabel. Here is one of the whole group, Max, me, Michael, Maria, Isabel, and Alex before Tess came into our lives. Here is one of my ex-boyfriend, Kyle. This is one of my Grandmother Claudia, me and Maria."

A tear escaped her eye as she said this.

"She died a couple days after this picture was taken. I can't show you anymore right now."

Liz then wiped the tears out of her eyes and finished driving to the Bronze.

Then they got out of the car and walked into the Bronze.

Max sulked in his normal booth.

"I talked to Liz today."

That cheered Max up, "How is she?"

"She says she is fine. Apparently she is making friends because she is going to a club tonight. She bought a cell phone."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she sounds happy."

"That is good!"

Tess walked in just then.

She slid into the booth next to Max.

"Now with Liz gone, we can fulfill our destiny!"

"No, Tess. I will not be with you! I love Liz! I would die for her!"

Tess tried to move in closer, but Max instinctively threw up his hand in order to stop her but something new happened.

A shimmering green shield came up between them. It stayed for a few seconds but then it disappeared.


	4. A Not so Surprising Surprise

AN: This is going to be a short chapter. I am warning you now so that you won't be disappointed when it ends. I just didn't want this at the end of chapter three. Maybe I'll add some suspense to this chapter that will lengthen it

**Chapter 4: A not so surprising surprise**

Liz walked toward the bar.

"I would like two cokes and a cherry coke."

As she walked away she ran into a girl with long brown hair. She was wearing a blue short sleeved dress.

"I'm Cordelia Chase. I noticed you walk in with Willow Roseinburg and Xander Harris. You know them?"

"Yeah they are my cousin's friends."

"Cousin?"

"Buffy Summers."

"You don't look anything like her."

"I know!"

"Where are you from?"

"Roswell, New Mexico."

"Wow, that is far away from here. Isn't that like from where the aliens were have said to have landed?"

"Yeah, it is. We have an annual Crash festival. That is where I fell in love with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he is really cute. He is tall with short brown hair. And eyes you could just melt in."

"How far have you gotten with him?"

"We've seen into each other's souls. (AN: I always loved that quote I wanted a chance to use it.)"

"Wow, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yeah, I was pretty popular in my hometown. Everyone knew me. My dad owned a local restaurant, the Crash Down. All the kids would go there after school. It was a popular hang out. Not to mention I was very smart."

"Okay!" Cordelia sounded disinterested at this.

Liz backed away and headed back toward Willow and Xander.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Liz _the _Vampire Slayer!"

"I told you to leave me alone!" Liz exclaimed to the voice behind her. She turned around to face Angel.

"Hey, Angel! How are you?" Willow asked as she and Xander came up behind her.

"You know this _vampire_?" Liz asked in disgust.

"Yeah! Of course we do! He is in love with Buffy."

Just then a scream was heard out in the alley.

Liz ran out the side door to the Bronze. She found a vampire about to bite its victim.

She held up her hand and screamed at the top of her lungs, "STOP!"

As she yelled this the vampire flew against the brick wall. In his surprise, she had let go of his victim.

Liz stared at her hand. She had done that. That was something alien. How could she have been able to do that? Maybe she had changed when Max saved her life.

The vampire started to get away when she raised her hand again and stopped him dead in his tracks but this time he was caught on fire.

She had powers like Michaels. That was surprising. Yet in some ways it seemed so natural. She didn't know what to do! She didn't think she could call anyone back home, but she could get the FBI off of their tracks for a good long time.

Liz noticed for the first time that the girl on the ground was unconscious and had a wound on her head.

She walked over and put her hand on the girl's head , where she hit it. Immediately her hand started to glow orange. Then she concentrated on the hurt part of her head. When she did, it healed and the girl sat up.

"What did you do? What are you?"

"I'm human, just like you. I'm just special. I healed you. If I hadn't, you would have died. Please, trust me! You need to get up and leave."

The girl left and she went back toward the door leading to the Bronze. Angel stood there.

"So, you're a witch. How did you do the spell without an incantation?"

"I've always been able to do small things. That just caught me off guard."

"You should tell Giles."

"No! I don't want to tell anyone. Please! It is a secret."

"Alright, I won't tell, for now. But you will need to tell them eventually."

Angle walked away as he said this.

She took a deep breath and entered the Bronze.

Willow and Xander were playing pool.

"Was it a vampire?"

"Yeah! I set it on fire. It is now a pile of ashes."

**In Roswell**

Max stood up. He backed away from Tess.

As he was about to run away, the phone rang. Maria grabbed it.

"Hello?"

Max was almost at the door when Maria called after him, "Max, the phone is for you!"

Max headed back and took the phone from Maria's hand.

"Hello?"

"Max, is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes, Liz it's me!"

Liz sounded relieved when she answered, "I _need_ to talk to you!"

"Well you are!"

"No, you don't understand! It is important that I talk to you in person."

"Are you coming home?"

"No, I need you to fly here. Maria can tell you where I am. Come as quickly as possible."

"Alright, I will!" he exclaimed before hanging up. Then he continued to Maria, "Where is Liz? She wants me to go there. She said it was important."

"I won't give it to you unless she tells me to!"

Just then the phone rang and Maria answered, "Hello?"

"It's okay…Alright, I will. Alright…I will…Bye!"

Maria hung up and she turned to Max, "That was Liz, she told me she forgot to tell you to give me back the phone so that she could tell me she didn't want you to come."

"But…but…" Max started but then noticed Maria was giving him an 'I'll tell you later' stare. In other words, when Tess was gone.

Max left defeated saying, "I have to go talk to Michael."

When he left, tess followed him. "Max she wants nothing to do with you! Destiny calls. I want you!"

"Tess, no, leave me _alone_!"

With that he got in his jeep and left.

**In Sunnydale**

When she reached Xander and Willow, she said, "Lets go see Giles. I need to tell him something."

"Liz, Buffy is coming home today! Shouldn't we wait for her?" (AN: Chapter 3 and 4 are closer to the end of the summer and Chapter 1 and 2 are at the beginning as if Liz has been training for a while.)

"Alright. You wait for her and when she gets here, bring her to the library. I'll tell everyone all at once."

**In the Park**

"Use the force Luke"

"Do I even have to dignify that with an answer?"

"I couldn't think of anything! It is a dumb game anyway!"

"What else d'you wanna do? We played rock, paper, scissors. My hands cramped up."

"Why yes if you're always 'scissors', your tendons…"

"I'd have to say this was a kind of dull summer. I mean most of it was just us because the new watcher was training Liz and wouldn't let us do anything!"

"Well at least we didn't have to fight!"

"I'm just restless. I'm actually looking forward to school starting up again."

"That would have nothing to do with a certain girl we both know, who is a vampire slayer(!)"

(AN: Insert the rest of this scene because I want to skip to the fight.)

Xander leaned in to lick the ice cream off of Willow's nose when they both noticed a vampire. Xander pulled back Willow as Willow screamed.

"Willow, go!"

The vampire went into bite Xander when suddenly Xander was pulled back and the Vampire was kicked in the face.

"Hi, guys!" Buffy called before throwing the vampire into a branch, effectively slaying it. Then she turned back and asked, "Miss me?"

"Well, we are so glad to have you back! A lot has happened since you left. We found the other slayer. She is in the library waiting for us. She says, she has some news. She wants us to go there when we find you," Willow said.

"So, I'm being replaced. Hs she done anything else? Like take Angel away from me?" Buffy asked.

"No! she doesn't like him. Not to mention she just met him today. She didn't seem at all thrilled at you liking a vampire. If anything, she was disgusted," Willow assured.

"Great, she hates my boyfriend. Next thing you'll be telling me is that Liz knows what I am."

"She does, but she is okay with it," Willow said.

"I asked her out, but she is dating someone back in Roswell," Xander said sadly.

**In the Sunnydale High School Gym**

"So what do you have to tell us?" Giles asked.

"I want to wait until everyone gets here," Liz answered.

"Giles, here is the book I borrowed. Oh, Liz it's you!"

"Yeah! Now get out!" Liz said.

"Buffy will be here any moment!" Giles intervened.

As he said this, Willow, Xander and Buffy walked in.

"How was your summer Buffy?" Angel asked.

"It was good. Why shouldn't it be? I hung out with the living for once. Stayed out in the sun and got a nice tan. Did some shopping. Now, who is the new slayer?" Buffy asked.

"I am!" Liz barked. She might not like Angel, but you treat no one like that.

"So my cousin is the new vampire slayer. How convenient. Well, what is the news you have?"

"My friends are coming here. Something came up so they need to talk to me. They will be flying in soon!"


	5. Reunion with Fangs

AN: I meant to finish this chapter before I gave you my next chapter but it has been so long that I decided to go ahead and do this as part 1, part 2

**Chapter 5 Reunion with fangs**

"What!" Buffy snarled.

"I need to talk about my friends in Roswell that is personal that I need to tell them in person," Liz answered nonchalantly

"Well, this is not acceptable! If they are to come here, you are not to tell them anything about you being a slayer!" Buffy almost screamed.

"What about her being a witch?" Angel asked as Liz's cell phone rang.

"Hello, this is Liz."

"Liz, it's me Max. I wanted to tell you about our flight plans."

"Alright. We are staying at the Sunnydale Inn. Maria, Michael, Alex, Isabel, and I will be arriving tomorrow at noon. We decided not to mention this trip to the Valenti's because Kyle is just not ready and Sheriff Valenti well that is self-explanatory. We decided not to invite Tess because of last summer."

"Okay. What time are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"Sometime around noon."

"Tomorrow is my first day of school; I can pick you up during lunch."

"No, I want your first day to go smoothly. We are renting a car. We will probably make it there about 12:15."

"Alright. Well meet me in the library. I've spent a lot of time in there since I've moved here. My cousin, Buffy, is good friends with Mr. Giles in the library. I've looked around at the books they have there. I have found a few that may catch your interest. I've read one or two of them. Mr. Giles might lend them to you for a bit as long as you give them back."

"How long will we be there?"

"I'm not sure, a couple days maybe. I don't know."

"Well, I've set up a ticket for you to fly back with us. I'll see you soon."

"Max, I'm not coming with you! I have to stay here, but it is imperative that you come here so that I can tell you something. I will show you around Sunnydale and everything."

"Why are we coming if you are not coming back with us?"

"Because I _need_ to tell you something."

"Okay, I'm convinced. We will come."

"Thank you! Now, I've got to go. My cousin is about to yell at me."

"For what?"

"For staying on the phone to long. She needs to tell me something."

"Alright, do you think we can talk about having a long distance relationship while you are there."

"I don't know, Max. Maybe, we will see."

"Why don't we say it is on for now. Then by the time we leave, we will decide if it is on or off. Before I go, Nasedo has dismantled the Special Unit of the FBI."

"Okay, we will talk about this when you get here."

"Okay, I love you! I will talk to you soon."

"I love you, too. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Liz hung up her phone and then turned to everyone else, "That was Max. He is the one coming. He will be bringing a few of our friends. Before you ask they will be staying at the Sunnydale Inn. Out of your way, Buffy."

"Now what was it you were saying before Liz's cell phone rang, Angel?"

"I was saying, should she tell them about her being a witch?"

"A witch?"

"Yeah, I've seen her use her powers. She used them but an hour ago. She can tell you what she can do."

Liz got up at this with a stake in her hand. She dove at Angel, standing up at the last moment with the stake to his heart.

"Say one more thing, and I will stake you right here."

"Why? You should be proud of witch powers. I don't think I have ever heard of a slayer with witch powers and if they did have them, then they didn't advertise them."

At this point Buffy was in Liz's face. She grabbed her hand and twisted it, preparing to break it. Liz twisted under and kicked Buffy in the gut, therefore knocking the wind out of her and making Buffy let go. Liz dropped to the floor to fast for Buffy could react and tripped her.

As Buffy went down, she kicked Liz in the face. Liz grabbed her foot and started to drag Buffy.

Nobody noticed when Liz's hand glowed orange and she pressed it into her hand. A searing pain rocked through Buffy's body. She ignored it. Buffy scrunched up and shot her other leg up and kicked Liz in the arm, breaking it. Liz let go and then tried to shake her broken arm but it barely moved.

This pissed Liz off. She would heal it later. Buffy would just think that she healed fast. Her other hand glowed and she grabbed Buffy's other arm and applied a little pressure.

"Liz you can't fight with a hurt arm! Surrender!"

This time Liz hit Buffy right over heart making it look like she hit her hard when in fact she didn't hi her very hard. Buffy fell to the ground unconscious.

**Back in Roswell**

Max packed a bag for a week or two. He was happy, Liz was actually willing to let him come there. It must be something important. He hoped to convince Liz to come back to Roswell with him.

He pulled out the pocket knife that Liz had bought for him for Christmas. He wanted to get her something before they left. He and Isabel had gone shopping earlier. He had decided to get her a ring. No not an engagement ring, not even a promise ring, but an Irish ring that he had found at a thrift shop. It stood for love and friendship. (AN: Think the ring that Angel gave Buffy for her birthday in second birthday.) On the inside she had inscribed, "To Liz, my only destiny, love Max."

The doorbell rang downstairs. Everyone was staying here for the night. Their parents knew that they were going to visit Liz so Alex and Michael were staying in his room and Maria was staying in Isabel's room. Alex had a suitcase and a sleeping bag including a pillow.

Just then, as he was about to go downstairs, Nasedo knocked on his window. He opened the window and let him in. Nasedo was bleeding heavily.

"Their here!"

"Who!"

"Larek's planet. They are here," as he said this he coughed up blood, "looking for his sister. They will stop cough at nothing to find cough her. You must cough find her first. She is cough important to your survival cough . You can't cough save me. Don't try." With that Nasedo died.

Max ran downstairs. Everyone stood in the kitchen.

"Nasedo. He's dead! He just died. He is laying on my floor. He said not to heal him. He said it wouldn't work."

They looked at each other. They would have to tell Tess.

**The next day in Sunnydale**

Liz was disappointed in herself. She had used her newfound powers on Buffy. Then she went home and healed her arm. It was still kind of stiff. She shook her arm and then decided to try to use one of more useful things she could do with her powers that she had seen.

She put on a blue sleeveless dress. It was made of an ultra soft material. It went barely to the tips of her fingers when she stood up with her hands at her sides. It was low cut and kind of risqué.

She wore a pair of shoes that had a slight heel and were strappy. They were a tan color.

She looked at her hair. It was its normal boring long brown length. She wanted to try something else. She wanted to try out her new powers. She ran her hand over her hair, letting it fall in nice curly ringlets. It looked okay but she didn't like it. She tried it again, this time making it less curly and wavier. It was perfect

Next, she went to her make up. She thought silver would look like a really good. She tapped each eyelid watching as the silver spread over it. Then she brushed her hand across her cheeks adding a splash of magenta. Then she added a matching lipstick color to her lips. She pulled out a bottle of glitter and added some to her hair. She took some glitter and lightly topped most of her hair but not enough to make it be the only thing you saw when you looked at her hair. Then she took a bottle of hairspray and added it to her hair. Then she ran her hands over her arms adding a little glitter there to and then on the showing parts of her legs.

She wanted to look good for Max. But then she remembered, John wanted her to do some slayer training even though her friends were coming. He didn't want her to get out of shape. She put some make up remover in her bag with her sweats. Then she added the makeup that she had "put on" that morning. She grabbed her purse and made sure to put a notebook and some pencils in her book bag.

She slung her book bag over shoulder and headed down stairs. Aunt Joyce was drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Good Morning Aunt Joyce! I need to rent a car for when I am driving to school in the morning."

"I usually drive Buffy. I can drive you, too."

"That would be great!"

Liz took her stuff and set it in her Aunt Joyce's car.

When she came back in the house, Buffy was coming into the kitchen. She had still been unconscious when they had reached Aunt Joyce's house last night. Angel, Willow Xander, and she had carried Buffy up to her bed.

The others had seemed surprised that she, Liz, could knock Buffy unconscious so easily. She was surprised also. She had stared at the unconscious for a few minutes before commenting, "I guess it is from all that training over the summer but I haven't learned to control it yet."

The others had agreed.

Buffy looked exhausted so her mother asked, "Buffy are you okay?"

"I feel like I got hit by a two by four and then a big weight was placed on my forehead."

Liz looked guilty she knew but she didn't say a word.

"Honey, why don't I give you some Tylenol, and then you can go to bed."

"No, I need to go to school today," Buffy said looking a little surprised with herself.

Liz said, "Aunt Joyce, can you hand me the coffee pot and I'll eat a bowl of cereal."

"Here, dear," Aunt Joyce offered.

"Buffy, can I talk to you for a minute about school?" Liz asked inconspicuously.

She knew that Buffy couldn't refuse.

"Okay, what do you need to know?"

"I have gym class today and I need help picking out a top to wear and I thought you could help."

Buffy followed Liz up the stairs.. When they reached the top of the stairs, Liz dragged Buffy into her room. She told her to lay down then ran an assessing hand over her cousin to see what was wrong. She found it and her hand glowed and the damage was healed.

"So that is how you healed your arm that I know I broke yesterday!"

"Yes! But you can't tell anyone."

"Why? You are a witch and your powers could be very useful."

"Because the FBI are after my friends and family because we all have similar gifts to these.

"I'm your family."

"I meant the other side of my family."

"Oh! That is why you are so secretive."

"Yeah, that is it. That is exactly it. I wouldn't tell them you know though because I would get in trouble. And don't tell anyone else. I could get in even bigger trouble."

"Alright. Just remember not to tell your friends about being a slayer and I won't tell anyone."

"It's a deal!"

Liz and Buffy shook hands and they headed downstairs. When they saw Aunt Joyce still sitting at the table sipping her coffee Liz said, "Aunt Joyce we need to go now because we promised to meet Willow and Xander in the library."

"Alright, let me just grab my keys."

Buffy turned to Liz, "I need to go get my book bag."

Liz looked around the kitchen. Since she would be seeing Max and the others during lunch, she should make her lunch and eat it in the library. She grabbed some bread and added some turkey, mayonnaise, and mustard. Then she put it in a paper bag. She grabbed a couple of cookies from a cookie jar. Then she added an apple to the bag. She looked around. She found an empty can of soda. She looked around before waving her hand over the can. It changed into root bear and was filled. She touched the top and the pop tab was back in place and the can was closed.

She put it in her lunch bag and just as she was closing the bag, Buffy came into the kitchen. She glanced at the bag and asked, "Lunch?"

"Yes, if Max is going to be there then I might as well eat in the library while I am waiting for him. Not to mention, if I don't know John, he will want me to train while I am waiting."

"He has taken a teaching job at the school, remember."

"Oh, yeah!"

Just then Aunt Joyce came into the kitchen.

"Alright, let's go," she said as she entered.

Liz followed them out the door and to the car.

**Sunnydale High Library**

Liz and Buffy walked into the library that morning and found John and Giles doing research as usual.

"What ya doing?" Buffy asked.

"Reading."

"Well, school is about to start," Liz said.

"I have no class first hour," John said.

Giles finally spoke and said, "We want to do something's around here before your guests arrive, Liz."

"Ah, you're researching all you can before they arrive. Don't worry, they are witches, too."

**Somewhere in Roswell**

Max woke up and showered. Everyone was meeting at Michael's place and then driving from there to the airport. He walked out of his room and heard the shower go on. Isabel had beat him to the shower. He headed downstairs and started to make breakfast. He wanted something hardy. He started to boil some water for some grits. Then he turned on the coffee machine

Then he walked out and grabbed the bacon pan and made some bacon. He was almost finished with the grits and bacon, so he started to make some sausage and took out another pan for some eggs. He liked them fried but Isabel liked them scrambled so he decided to make them scrambled for her.

He was almost finished when the doorbell rang. He figured it was Maria and/or Alex because they were driving with him and Isabel to Michaels.

What he found at the door though was Tess.

Tess looked pissed.

"I heard you were going to some small town in California. Why wasn't I invited? Michael and Isabel are going. Hell, Maria and Alex are going and they are humans. I'm your destiny and I'm not going! That is an insult!"

"Your not invited because I ordered the tickets and they only had enough for us so I didn't want to invite you and insult Kyle and Sheriff Valenti by not inviting them as well," Max lied.

"Well, I can change that."

Tess closed her eyes and concentrated. She started sifting through Max's memories. He was going to see Liz. Well she could do something about that. She pulled from his mind that she

She walked out the door.

Max blinked and finished cooking breakfast. Just as he finished the doorbell rang. He answered it and Alex and Maria walked in.

"Something smells good!" Maria said.

"Too bad we've already eaten at the Crash Down," Alex continued.

"Well you can have some of it if you want some."

Max fixed himself a plate and as he sat down, Isabel walked into the room.

"Breakfast is ready, I made some for us," Max informed Isabel.

Isabel fixed herself a plate and sat down next to him at the table.

"Well are you guys ready?" Maria asked excitedly.

"I can't wait! I've wanted to see her since she left and now she is letting me see her!" Max answered back just as excitedly.

Max finished his breakfast and went back upstairs to take a shower leaving the keys to the jeep with Isabel so that they could put their stuff in the jeep.

**Sunnydale High a couple hours later**

Liz walked into the library again. It was lunch. She hoped to get some of her homework done so that she wouldn't have to do it later.

Instead she found John already in there with a punching bag.

"I can't work out today. I dressed up so nicely for Max and I want to stay that way."

Just then a blond gerbil walked in.

Liz turned around as she sensed her presence.

"You must be one of Liz's friends, right?"

"Right," the gerbil replied.

Liz attacked her with a flying round house kick straight to the head.

"Liz, you're attacking one of your friends?" the gerbil asked innocently.

"Bitch, your no friend! You are trying to steal my man! Leave him alone."

"You seem to forget Liz! He is my husband!" Tess exclaimed.

"Tess, he _was_ your husband. He isn't anymore. The sooner you learn that the sooner you will get out of his life so that I won't have to deal with your shit anymore."

"Be very afraid of my powers. I'm more powerful then any of you could imagine so don't piss me off!" Tess yelled.

"The difference between the two of us besides me being good and you evil, is that I don't tip my hand to early. You know nothing about me. Plus before you do anything take a good look around, we're not alone."

Tess seemed to notice for the first time that Liz wasn't the only human in the room.

Tess closed her eyes getting to mindwarp Liz when Liz jumped and hit her square in the chest. This stunned Tess and caused her to fall to the ground.

She recovered quickly and stood up.

She was about to retaliate when Buffy, Xander, and Willow walked in.

Buffy noted the look in Tess' eyes. She wouldn't do anything because she was human so instead she whispered in the girl's ear, "I wouldn't attack her if I were you! Because if you attack her, I'll attack you. Then you will have no chance. So beat it and head to lunch."

Tess stood her ground and gave Buffy a look of pure hatred before turning to Liz, "You allow these people," she spat as she said the word people, "You should be ashamed of yourself. Max isn't here to protect you from me so you allow them to protect you?"

"I don't need their protection. I could kill you right now if I wanted to, but then that would do to much damage so I'll just lock you in there until Max comes."

Liz ran and grabbed Tess before the girl could move and shoved her in the cage. Liz took the key from Giles and twisted it and while she did she added a little alien mojo so that the girl couldn't get out.

She turned around and was about to say something to the others when the door opened to the library letting Max, Michael, Isabel, Maria, and Alex in.


	6. Unfinished Business to be taken care of

AN: '…' means thoughts and is in the POV of the character. As for instance, later on in this chapter I have an Angel POV and he uses them so it will be him thinking and I won't have anyone else's thoughts while it is from his POV.

**Chapter 6 Unfinished Business to be taken care of**

Liz walked quickly toward them, almost running. Maria met her half way and enveloped her in a hug. Max was behind her with Isabel and Alex beside him. Michael hung back.

Just then, Tess let out a blood-curdling scream. They had not noticed Tess yet. Max glanced over at Tess and gave her a look that shut her up immediately.

Max asked, "What is she doing in there?"

"Yes, Max, tell Liz to let me out!" Tess pleaded as she banged on the cage.

Liz ran over as she remembered the weapons that were in there. As she did, she explained, "She attacked so I locked her up. I was talking with the others when she entered."

Liz got her out of the cage and shoved her in a chair. With a look at Buffy, Buffy tied her to it as tightly as possible.

"Now for introductions," Liz said, pointing at each person as she said their name, "Guys, this is my cousin, Buffy Summers; her best friends Willow Rosienburg and Xander Harris; the school librarian, Rupert Giles, who prefers to go by Giles; the schools' European History Teacher, John Tweeter, who goes by John." At this point she started to speak to the Sunnydale group (AN: from now on if talked about them as the Roswellians and Scoobies), "This is Tess Harding, the boyfriend stealer; my boyfriend Max Evans and his sister Isabel; my two best friends, Maria Deluca and Alex Whitman; last but certainly no least is Max's best friend/Maria's ex, Michael Guerin."

Everyone nodded, weary of the others.

The silence was broken when Principal Snyder walked in. Liz decided to try Tess's power because Liz seemed to be able to use Michael and Max's powers. She closed her eyes and entered Snyder's mind. Immediately she felt someone else trying to get ins so she fought with the other one. She finally managed to "shove" it out. Then she concentrated on making it so that Snyder didn't see Tess at all.

Snyder was asking if anyone wanted to take their guests around.

Liz said, "I will with Willow."

"Alright," Snyder said nastily and then walked out of the library.

Tess looked confused when Liz glanced over. She realized it had been Tess she had felt in Snyder's mind. Tess was probably trying to figure out what had happened. She was stronger then Tess!

Liz glanced at Tess while everyone talked and then put a possessive arm through Max's. Tess seethed.

"Willow, we were going to show my friends around!" Liz exclaimed.

The Roswellians followed Willow out.

**Back in the Library an hour after the sun set**

Everyone was in the library getting to know each other or more accurately Willow and Xander were trying to make nice with the Roswellians.

Giles and John were researching; Buffy was "taking a walk" or truthfully she was patrolling; Michael was sulking in a corner and Maria was as far as possible away from him; Alex was looking at the books around the library; Isabel was painting her nails; Tess was still tied to the chair; Max and Liz were making up for lost time Giles' office.

After about ten minutes, Max and Liz left Giles' office and turned to the Roswellians and said, "We should go have that talk."

Buffy was busy whispering something to the Scoobies so Liz headed over.

"What's going on?"

"I walked by the Master's Grave. There was no body or bones. They had been dug up," Buffy answered.

Giles grabbed a book from one of the shelves and started shuffling through it.

"I've found something. It hold on its in Summarian so I don't know if I'm translating it correctly. It is away to bring someone back from the dead. You will need the person or persons that were closest when the Master died."

"That would be me," Buffy answered.

"Not necessarily I could have gotten the translation wrong."

"I was closest because we killed each other. You can't get any closer then that."

Buffy then walked out of the library.

"If you need me, contact me on my cell," Liz said as she rounded up the Roswellians, minus Tess, and headed out the door.

**In the Cemetery…**

Liz and the others headed to the cemetery.

"Why are we here, Liz?" Michael asked rudely.

**Switching POVs**

Angel stepped into the graveyard. He was looking for anything suspicious.

"… here, Liz?" someone rudely asked.

"I need to tell you something important," Liz answered.

"Well what is it?" the boy standing nearest Liz who seemed to be her boyfriend.

"I think I'm becoming one of you."

At this point they were whispering, but they might as well have been speaking normally because Angel heard them anyway.

"A Czech? How?"

'A Czech? That makes no sense because Czechoslovakia no longer existed.'

"Yes Alien. I healed a girl, Max. I made someone fly against a wall. I set something on fire. I even mindwarped Principal Snyder into thinking Tess wasn't there earlier. It confused the hell out of Tess because I pushed her completely out of his mind," Liz answered.

'I must be hearing things. Aliens? Although, I am a vampire so on the same token I could be taken for unreal.'

"You have the same powers as us? Can you change the molecular structure of things? How about dream walking?" a blonde girl asked.

"I don't know about dream walking, but the molecular structures I can change. How do you think I got ready this morning?"

"You should come home with us!" the one who seemed to be the leader exclaimed.

'Home? To where? Their home planet?'

"Max, I can't go with you! I'm needed here. I have a duty to fulfil here."

The one he knew now was Max replied, "Liz, think about your parents! And Maria and Alex. Michael and Isabel even! We all miss you!"

"Chica, who else am I going to tell all my secrets, especially when Michael is being an ass."

"Maria, I would come home if I could, but I can't yet!"

"What about your powers?" Max asked.

Angel now knew who everybody was. He turned around and left.

**Switching POVs back**

Liz's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Liz, its Xander! You need to meet me John and me in the library. We can't find Buffy and the others were taken. We need you here."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible"

She hung up and turned to the others.

"That was Xander he needed help with some homework. You wouldn't understand it so why don't I meet you back at the hotel in a few hours."

They nodded and let her go.

**In the Library**

When Liz walked into the Library, it looked like a tornado had hit it. She walked toward John and Xander.

"What is it? What happened here?"

"The vampires came and took them. We found a translation for that prophecy. It meant that those physically close to the master when he died."

"So that makes just Giles and Willow, right?"

"No, Ms. Calendar and Cordelia were also taken."

"Cordelia Chase?"

"Yes!"

"We need to find them as soon as possible."

Just then Buffy walked in.

"What is going on?"

"Giles found out that the book said that it meant those that were physically close when he died."

"Giles, Willow, Cordelia, and Ms. Calendar. Damn. I guess they have a whole set now."

"If Willow is dead, I swear…" Xander threatened.

"Well we need to find them," Buffy ignored.

"Well, they weren't exactly forthcoming on where they were taking them," Xander retorted.

"Well, I have a way to find out."

With that, Buffy headed out the door with Liz and Xander at her heels.

**The Bronze**

Buffy, Xander and Liz stormed into the Bronze. Angel was looking over a vampire. When he saw them come in, he gave Liz a strange look.

Buffy went up to the vamp and commanded, "Where are my friends?"

"I'm not supposed to tell. What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"As a matter of fact," Buffy pulled the cross off of her neck and said, "I am. But since I'm not going to any time soon. The question becomes when are you going to tell me?" With this she stuffed the cross down the vampire's throat. "Now where are they?"

**The Factory (AN: You know which one I'm talking about)**

"You pull them to safety," Buffy said to Xander and Angel.

"We are going to need to distract them," Angel noted.

"We'll kill them. Kill them all. That should distract them," Liz answered before Buffy could knowing she would say that yet not letting her because Buffy would not have let her help.

Buffy didn't respond but they both landed softly behind two of the vampires. They looked at each other and then staked them in unison.

Everyone looked around to see what had happened. Liz and Buffy stood there.

"Slayers!"

Liz started picking off one half and Buffy started at the other.

They had killed 1/3, the one that seemed to be the leader shouted, "Stop them! They're taking the people!"

Liz left Buffy to fight and jumped onto the ledge where Angel, Xander, and John were saving Cordelia, Giles, Willow, and Ms. Calendar. As she did, she saw another vampire climbing up to them. She took out a stake and waited patiently. When he finally did come up, she put a stake through his heart. She stepped over to the unconscious bodies and ran an assessing hand over them to find they had just been knocked out.

She placed her hand their heart and sent a jolt through their bodies effectively waking them up.

As she did, she noticed some blond curls. Tess! She jumped down from her spot she sprang over the table and landed near where Tess was standing. She grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall.

"Tess, what are you doing here?"

"They kidnapped me, what do you think?"

"Why would they kidnap you Tess?"

Because, idiot, I'm Ava, the Queen of Antar! Plus, I can mindwarp. It is useful."

"That explanation won't work on me! You know as well as I do, they were kidnapping my friends so you 'convinced' them to take you!"

"Ok, you've found me out, but what are you going to do about it?"

Before Liz could answer, the crunching of bones were heard so she whipped around to find Buffy with a hedgeslammer crushing the bones.


	7. Tess

AN: Someone told me that they thought that Liz and Buffy are supposed to be close. Well they are. But if you go back to the beginning of second season of Buffy, Buffy is a total bitch to everyone.

**Chapter 7: Tess' Mindwarp**

Liz dropped Tess as she turned. Tess scampered away with her tail between her legs.

Liz waited for Buffy to stop and then waved at the others and went out the back leaving Angel to comfort Buffy. She walked slowly towards her car and got in. Then she drove towards the Sunnydale Inn. She parked next to Max's rented car. She went to the front desk.

"Hi, my boyfriend and friends are staying at this hotel. Could you tell me which rooms?" she asked.

"Who are you looking for?" the receptionist requested back.

"Max Evans."

"Hold on," she said looking at the records, "I can't tell you without asking him."

The receptionist started to reach for the phone when Liz entered her mind making her think that she had in fact already called and then the answer had been yes.

"It's room 223. Have a nice day!"

**Back at the Hotel**

Max was sitting on his bed. He was confused. Liz had said a lot tonight and it was a lot to chew. Just as he was about to take a shower, a knock was heard on his door.

He knew immediately that it was Liz. He walked to the door and opened it without even looking through the peephole…

**Liz POV**

Liz knocked on the door. When it opened, Tess stood there in little more then a towel.

"Liz, you shouldn't have come! We just got out of the shower! Max is an excellent lover, you know? Oh wait, you don't! You haven't slept with him yet!"

This pissed Liz off she threw her hand up and Tess went crashing into the opposite wall. Liz had not meant to tip her hand just yet. She had meant to never tell Tess that she had powers.

"Bitch! Since when do you have powers?" Tess asked as she spit some blood out of her mouth.

Liz ignored her and stepped into the room and glanced over at Max who was naked and resting on the bed, staring at Tess. He seemed to be trying to undress her with his eyes.

Liz stumbled back and said, "Max, what are you doing?"

He didn't seem to hear her at all, if anything, his eyes glazed over even more.

Liz suddenly realized he was in a mindwarp.

"Liz come here!" Max said.

Tess started to walk over to him but before she did she looked at Liz and said, "He will only look at me if I look like you! I'll take him anyway I can though!"

Liz had had enough though. She closed her eyes and bent her head in defeat, but instead she got into Tess' mind. She started taking memories and distorting them and mixing them up to the point where Tess' mind was almost nothing. She left it intact enough to survive.

She opened her eyes to see a confused Max and Tess. But, Max quickly realized what was going on and looked down. When he did, he blushed and dove for the covers.

Liz walked more fully into the room. Tess still had a confused look on her face but it was more innocent.

"Tess? Are you okay?"

"Who is Tess?" Tess asked.

"Liz, are you ok? Oh my Gosh!" Tess has been mindwarping me ever since she got to Roswell. He glanced at the girl who was giving him a look of total confusion.

"Who am I?" Tess asked.

Max glanced at Liz before saying, "Your name is Tess."

"What is a mindwarp?"

"Nothing, Tess. I was joking with Liz."

Tess shook her head and headed out of the room.

"What is with her?"

"I mindwarped her."

"You did what?" Angel asked as he entered the room.

"How did you get in here, Angel?" Liz asked annoyed.

"I followed you. I wanted to talk to you after overhearing what you and your friends were saying," Angel answered.

"Where am I?" Tess questioned.

"You're in Sunnyhell, I mean Sunnydale, California. My name is Liz Parker and this is my boyfriend, Max Evans. We are friends of yours. We are in a hotel because I've been staying with my Aunt Joyce and cousin Buffy Summers. You, Max, Maria DeLuca, Michael Guerin, Isabel Evans, and Alex Whitman came to visit me. I've been gone all summer and I wasn't going to return until next summer. You live with our friends, Kyle and Sheriff Valenti."

Before Liz could say anymore, the door banged open. Everyone walked in. Michael lifted his hand preparing to blast Tess.

Max blushed and lifted the covers even higher.

"Maxwell, get out of your bed and come over here, away from Tess. She needs to be blasted to hell and back."

Max's blush deepened and Liz spoke up, "He can't. Don't ask why and before you say anything more, there is someone else in here."

This distracted Michael as he glanced over and found a tall, brooding Angel.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Angel," Angel glowered.

**Switching POVs**

'He's the guy that was being rude earlier'

His attention went to Liz as she spoke, "Angel, you say anything and I swear, I'll kill you! I don't care what Buffy does, you will be a pile of dust."

"I followed you for some answers! And if you think you can take me on, try me.

'What is her problem? She has hated me since she met me! Oh yeah, I'm a vampire!'

"You know him?" the Maria girl asked.

**Switching POVs back**

"Yeah, this is Angel. He is one of Buffy's friends. Angel this is Maria Deluca, Michael Guerin, Max and Isabel Evans, Alex Whitman and Tess Harding. They are my best friends. Lets step outside the room so that Max can get dressed."

Max got even redder if that's possible. He was now as read as a cherry.

"What…?" Michael never finished the question because Maria pushed him out the door.

"Michael don't ask!" Liz pleaded, then she turned to Isabel, "Will you help me get her a room and settled in.

**Max's POV**

Max stepped out of his room fully dressed. When he looked around he noticed that Liz, Tess and Isabel were gone.

"Where did they go?" Max asked. No one had to ask who he was talking about.

Surprisingly, It was Angel that answered, "Isabel and Liz took Tess to get a room. Can someone tell me what is going on? I heard something about aliens, Czechoslovakians, and powers. I will tell you what I am if you tell me what is going on."

Everyone looked shocked when he said this. They all took several steps back. They refused to answer him, frightened he might be FBI.

They stayed quiet staring at each other, Max and Michael with their hands raised. They surrounded him to make sure he didn't move.

**Liz's POV**

'This is amusing. They don't trust him as far as Maria could throw him and they don't either.'

"Angel, what have you done to piss them off?" Liz asked innocently knowing full and well there was only one way that they would do this. They were scared that he was FBI.

"I didn't do anything I requested information on their earlier conversation and I would tell them what I was."

"Angel, one, Buffy would have your ass for that one. Two, you are saying the one thing that is likely to scare the living crap out of my friends."

"I thought they would be more comfortable if they found out," Angel sulked.

"It's your choice, Angel."

The Roswellians kept looking back and forth between Liz and Angel not sure what to say.

Max took that it was fine to say something so he spoke out first, Michael, "Isabel, Tess, and I are the Roswell Aliens. We were in the '47 crash. I'm the beloved King Zan of my planet, Antar. Isabel is my sister, Princess Vilandra. Michael is Rath, my second-in-command who was engaged to Vilandra on Antar. Tess was my wife, Queen Ava."

Liz broke in before he could say anymore, "Welcome to the I-Know-An-Alien Club.


	8. Parent Teacher Conferences

An: This is going to be a very short chapter but it will be broken in parts. I did this because it has been so long since I have written anything. I didn't want you to think that I would never update this story. Fanficers, I polled my readers on 4/7 people wanted me to skip 'Some Assembly required cause I was having trouble writing it. Don't be mad, its just that I've never been a big fan of that episode so I forgot that the next episode was not the one where Spike came

**Chapter 8: Parent/Teacher Conferences **

**Buffy's POV**

Things between her and Liz had gotten better now that the Master's bones had been crushed a couple of weeks ago but she was starting to get jealous of how much time Liz spent with Angel. As much as she claimed to love Max Evans, why did she hang out with Angel so much?

She had asked him once, and he had said that it was a personal issue and that he couldn't discuss it with her. Max seemed oblivious of his girlfriends actions. He was headed right now to the library where Max had been hanging while she and the others were in school, when Principal Snyder grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to his office.

Inside sat a punk. She was blowing bubbles.

"Do you know why you are here?" Asked Snyder.

"No!" Buffy exclaimed.

"You two, I have no idea which is worse. One of you burnt down the school and the other threatened a teacher. You both cut as often as the other."

"Wow, what is our prize?" the other girl asked."

"One of you will be expelled. Now, as you know, Parent/Teacher conferences are coming up. I expect you both of you to set everything up. If everything is not perfect, I will tell your parents assuming you have any left." At this Snyder looked pointedly at the other girl.

After a while, Snyder finally let them go. Buffy resumed her trek to the library. When she went in, Max was nowhere to be found, neither was Giles. Max's friend Michael sat at the table glancing through a book. For some reason, this looked completely out of place. Isabel, Alex, and Maria sat across from. They were all doing the same thing. On the table sat a large stack of books. Just then, Max came out from the stacks, followed by Giles who seemed rather flustered.

Giles saw Buffy and nodded her toward his office.

When they were both in and the door safely closed behind them, Giles turned to Buffy.

"It is the strangest thing, they are looking at all our books on aliens. Even a few of them are on a place called Antar. I don't know what this is about! I want you to…"

Just then Liz walked into Giles'office.

"Liz, do you know what your friends are doing?"

"No. Why?"

"I was just about to ask Buffy to investigate something. They are up to something and I would like to know what."

**Liz's POV**

Liz panicked but quickly recovered.

"In Roswell, we have a junior project called 'Find an Alien'. We all have to write a research paper on people's findings on aliens because it is Roswell and you know the rumor about aliens crashing in Roswell. I told them you had a good section on aliens and such so they decided to start their research project now," Liz quickly recovered.

Buffy and Giles nodded.

When she walked out into the library she grabbed Max's arm and said very loudly, "I know the perfect place for us to make out. No one ever comes into the library so we can go into the stacks."

Max gave her a 'What-the-hell-is-going-on?' look.

Liz just looked at him and then pulled him toward the stacks.

Liz pulled him down for a kiss. As usual they got flashes.

_Max and Liz looking up at the sky in the desert._

_Max and Liz professing their love to an audience_

_Max and Liz making love on a beach. As Liz looked around she realized that this was no Earth beach. The sand was a pale blue and the water was the greenest green she had ever seen. It had to be on Antar._

Liz pulled away and looked stunned. She recovered quickly but leaned into Max as if to kiss him again and whispered in his ear, "They're onto you. They don't know it yet, but they are. They are starting to get suspicious of the books you are looking at. I made up some lame excuse of a Junior project in Roswell. Tell the others."

Liz pulled him down for another make out session.

**Max's POV**

Max's flashes seemed personal, yet he wondered if they were part of his imagination. He had dreamed that Liz came from his planet yet he kept having flashes of her being there. Max sighed and went over to the rest of the Roswellians.

**Spike POV**

Spike walked into the factory. A little kid sat on top of a crate he held power. He was the so called Anointed One. More like the Annoying One. Spike never had been much for the roll of tradition. He didn't want to listen to this kid but it was his lands. They were talking about the Slayer.

"Anyone who kills the Slayers will become the Master," the Anointed One was saying, "they ruined our revival of the Master. This will not be tolerated."

Spike grinned and vamped out and entered the room, "I hear you have a Slayer problem. I don't like to brag, oh wait, what am I saying I love to brag…"

He was interrupted by someone coming in behind him. His face softened and he turned around. His Drusilla had just come in.

"Dru, you are ill you shouldn't have come in."

She walked up to him and cut his cheek and then leaned in and licked it up.

The Anointed One ask, "You can kill the Slayer?"

"I've killed two slayers this one should be easy!"

"There are two slayers."

"Fine I will kill them on St. Vigius."

**Later at the Bronze**

Spike noticed three girls and a boy. He thought maybe one or, maybe if he was lucky, two of them were the Slayers. He turned to two of the Annoying One's goons and said, "Go eat!"

They walked off and he waited a few minutes and walked toward the middle and said, "Quick someone call 911! There are two girls outside they are bleeding from the neck.

**Normal POV**

Liz looked at Buffy and they nodded. Buffy headed toward the door while Liz grabbed a couple of stakes. She glanced up just in time to see Max walk in. He looked right at her and she nodded. She wished she could go greet him but first she needed to slay the vampires. She ran out of the Bronze leaving a stunned Max.

Buffy stood there. She had just saved one of the two girls. Liz jumped into the fray and kicked the other vampire in the face stunning it and it let the girl go. She threw Buffy a stake and as she did the other vampire tripped her. Liz kicked it in the face again and jumped to her feet.

While the vampire started to recover, Liz staked it in the heart. Buffy's vampire had just yelled out, "Spike, I need some help!"

Buffy looked at Liz before quickly staking the vampire. As she did, they heard a clapping. A peroxide blonde came out of the shadows. He was a big fan of black and leather.

"Slayers! Two of you! I can't wait for St. Vigius."

As he said this, Max walked out of the Bronze.

"Liz, what is going on?"

"I'd watch your girlfriend if I were you. You never know, she might end up dead suddenly. We wouldn't want that would we?"

He laughed and walked away.

"What is he talking about Liz? Was he threatening you? I could go after him."

Liz put a restraining hand on his arm and glanced over at Buffy giving her a 'lets-meet-in-the-library-later' look. Then she pulled Max back into the Bronze. She picked a table and they both sat down.

"So this is what the clubs are like around here? I think I prefer the Crash Down," Max teased.

"Hey, that is not funny!"

Max reached in and kissed Liz. She kissed him back leading to flashes.

_Max and Liz looking up at the stars. They sighted the 5 stars that made up Max's home planet and the other surrounding it._

_Max and Liz getting married._

_Max and Liz going to her parent/teacher Conference. A blonde in a leather trench coat broke the window. He marched in and said, "I couldn't wait." Liz recognized the vampire as the one she had seen earlier that night. Then everyone began to scatter. The vampire said, "Slayers, come out, come out where ever you are. When I find one of your friends. I'm going to eat them and use their bones to bash your head in." Then he grabbed the vice-principal and says, "You're to old to eat." The man looked relieved until the Blonde snapped his neck and said, "but not to old to kill."_

The vision ended and Liz stepped back.

**Normal POV**

Liz stepped back. Max was a little stunned. He started to pull her back in but Liz stepped farther away.

"I need to go meet Buffy at the school library. We have to work on a history project for Mr. Tripper. Can you drop me off there?"

Max nodded. He needed to talk to Michael anyway. He could drop her off on his way back to the hotel.

They drove silently to Sunnydale High School. Liz kissed Max on the cheek before hurrying in.

Giles was in his office reading over a book, prophecy's probably. John sat at the table in front of the office. He was looking through papers, homework probably.

"We have a problem," Liz said without any kind of greeting in way of entering.

John looked over before asking, "Liz, what is it?"

"Buffy, the others, and I were at the Bronze. All of a sudden we heard someone say something about someone being injured. Buffy and I ran out into the alley and I killed one of them before the other asked for someone named Spike. He mentioned something about not waiting for St. Vigius…"

Giles came out and started looking through books as the Scooby Gang walked in. Buffy looked like she was going to repeat her story, but Giles interrupted, "Ah hah! St. Vigius. It is on Saturday."

"Well, I just want to get through Parent/Teacher Conferences and then we can worry about St. Vigi-whatever."

"St. Vigius," Giles corrected before saying, "it is important. Now that we know what to prepare for, you should be getting ready."

"My mother found out about the conference and said if she doesn't hear good things about us from our teachers. We will be grounded."

"She technically can't ground me, I'm her niece, not her daughter," Liz said back before remembering what she was going to tell Giles, "Giles, I had a vision. Spike is going to attack during the parent/teacher conferences. The lights were turned out and then I saw him break through the glass in the lounge at the school."

Giles went through his books.

"Spike can't be that bad, he's barely 200, not even as old as Angel."

Angel then walked in and said, "Worse, he sees something he wants and he goes after it until it is finished."

They turned around to see him walking back out.

"We need to get a bell for that guy," Xander joked.

They got sidetracked and Liz decided she needed to talk to Angel before he got to far. She ran out the door and caught up with Angel, just as she did she heard someone make a noise behind her. It was Buffy.

"Don't you have a boyfriend? Wouldn't he get mad if he saw you with another guy?"

Liz laughed at this. She found it rather funny. Buffy was jealous of her hanging out with Angel.

"What is so funny?"

"If you knew how Max and I started dating, you would laugh also. Anyway, we are just friends. I only have eyes for Max. He and I are going to meet Max and the gang. We have something to do. Angel hit it off with Max and my Roswell friends. We have been hanging out with them. Usually I run into Angel on the way to the Sunnydale Inn. That is why you see us together all the time. Max trusts me. He knows there is nothing going on with Angel and me."

Liz then continued to follow Angel.

"I discovered a new power. I have the power of premonition. We need to be careful of the Parent/Teacher Conferences. Spike is going to attack.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked skeptically. "It could have been a dream."

"One, I was awake. Two, I wouldn't imagine him attacking there."

"Buffy did say if something went wrong, her mother would ground her. Maybe you were unconsciously fearing the worst."

"Maybe."

Liz wasn't convinced but it was either convince Angel of the severity of the situation or tell Max the truth about what was going on. Buffy would kill her. Plus, as Angel said, it could have been her fears

**Night of the Parent/Teacher Conferences at the Summers' House**

The doorbell ran and Liz ran down to answer it. She was in a short black dress that ended mid-thigh. She had curled her hair and put it up in a French twist letting some of it fall down her shoulders.

Buffy glanced over, "A little much for a Parent/Teacher Conference, don't you think?"

Liz gave her a look and opened the door to admit Max, Isabel and Alex, and Maria and Michael.

"Come on in. We will be leaving in about five minutes. Buffy has to help finish setting up," the others nodded and Max kissed her before she asked, "Where is Tess?"

"Valenti came and got her yesterday. He had two days off. We offered to fly him here, but he declined saying he would like to see the countryside," Max said thoughtfully.

Buffy came in and said, "Lets go. Giles needs to talk to you when we get there, remember?"

**At Sunnydale High**

Liz heads into the library. Giles and John are sitting at the table in the main part of the library.

"So everything is almost finished with the St. Vigius preparations?" Liz asked.

"I think so. There is no such thing as being too prepared rather then not enough," John cut in before Giles could speak.

"We are thinking training after school tomorrow," Giles said afterwards. He would have said more if Max hadn't walked in just then.

"Liz you need to come out here, your cousin forgot to put sugar in the punch!" Max exclaimed.

Liz walked into the lounge to see Principal Snyder finish talking to Aunt Joyce.

Aunt Joyce looked disappointed. That did not bode well for Buffy.

"Buffy, we're going home. Get in the car. Liz you may stay with your friends but I'm not very happy with you. You've both been skipping, but the difference is you have been maintaining straight A's. A 4.0 average even. I don't like it but you're keeping your grades up somehow."

She started to walk away, when Principal Snyder turned out the lights off and the glass broke.

Spike came in and said, "I couldn't wait."

Chaos broke out. Buffy, a couple teachers, her mom, and Snyder ran into an empty classroom.

Liz grabbed the other Roswellians and ran for the library. She got there just as Giles, John, and Xander were going to move something in front of it. They quickly got in.

"I'm going to kill Angel the next time I see him," Liz said without preamble, "I saw this happening, he said it was only something that I imagined when the worst possible thing happening. Damn!"

With that she headed toward the weapons cabinet. She took out a couple crossbows and some more stakes. She set them on a table.

"Can I borrow your office to change? I brought some clothes just in case."

Giles nodded and she changed into a pair of forest green cargo pants with a lot of pockets. (AN: Think Buffy in Season Three in the episode "Wish" when she comes to Sunnydale after Cordy makes the wish.) Complete with a black tank top. She takes her hair down and takes a brush and a hair band out of her purse. She puts her hair in a simple ponytail and walks out. She puts the crossbows around her neck and the stakes in her pockets.

She pulled the table over to the air vent and opens it.

Before she could go up, Max stops her, "What do you think you're doing? It's dangerous out there. You can't go out there."

Liz rolls her eyes before turning to Xander, "Get Angel. He knows Spike better then any of us. We could use his help. Max, I'm going whether you like it or not!"

"If you go, Isabel, Michael, or I will go with you. Choose. Because, I don't want you getting hurt."

Liz looked at the three, sizing them up, "Michael has the power to blast. He will be most useful.

"They know too much Giles, go ahead and tell them the whole truth, Liz said as she turned around.

Buffy came down through the air vent she had opened.

"Where is everyone?" Giles asked.

"My mom, Principal Snyder, and a couple others are in the classroom down the hall. Cordelia and Willow went the opposite way."

"Xander is getting Angel," Liz said before continuing, "Michael and I are going to take some of the vampires out, you coming?"

"Of course. We need to get my mother to safety."

"Well then Let's go!"

Liz jumped into the air vent and held her hand to Michael. He shook his head and jumped, missing the air vent by a foot. Buffy got in and they both held out their hands to help. He finally accepted their help. When all three were in, they stated crawling.

"So, what's going on?"

"We're Vampire slayers," Liz said.


	9. They're What!

**Chapter 9: They're what?!**

**Michael's POV**

"You're a what?!" "Liz!!!!" Michael and Buffy said at the same time.

"A slayer! Look it up. She who hangs out in cemeteries a lot. 'One girl in all the world…"

**Max's POV**

"…'Stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer,'" Giles informed.

'Slayer! What could this mean. Does this mean she is in danger like this all the time?' Max thought.

**Buffy's POV**

'What does she think she is doing? She promised not to tell them…' before Buffy could continue the thought Michael was heard.

"Liz, you got away from all of our shit to go to Sunnydale. Just to be dragged back into this shit?! Shit! When Maxwell finds out, the shit is going to hit the fan! You know how he is Liz. He won't leave. You told him you came here to get away from our shit. You know how overprotective he is!"

"What do you mean dragged back in?" Buffy asked.

**Isabel's POV**

Max was pacing back and forth in the library. He looked like he was no where near ready to stop.

"Iz, I'm not leaving. You can't make me. I refuse to let her face this stuff alone."

"Max, you can't just pack up and move here. What about Mom and Dad? What about Michael and me?"

"You have lives."

"Yeah but ever since OUR mom talked to us we decided it would be for the best for the four of us to stick together."

'This is bad. I knew Max would react badly when they started saying what she was. Damn it! The thing is, after everything that has happened, I can't force him to go home either.'

"You can't protect her. She can take care of her self not to mention she has back up. There is Buffy of course. Then there is John and me. Then of course Buffy's friends Xander and Willow. Sometimes Cordelia helps. Plus Buffy's love, Angel. You can't ask for better help. What are you going to do? You don't know the first thing about vampires!" Giles exclaimed before giving the rest of the Scoobies a glare as if to say not to say a word.

I glanced at Max. I knew what he was going to say before he said it. I mean, this is Max we are talking about. Although it didn't come out the way I thought it would.

"My friends and I have powers. I can heal, make a shield, and manipulate molecular structures. These could be very handy."

**Liz's POV**

Liz knew that Michael was going to be pissed at what she was about to say but she couldn't help it. It needed to be said. Buffy was pissed at her for telling her what she was. She might as well piss Michael off by telling Buffy what Michael and the rest were.

"Michael, Isabel, Max, and Tess are aliens. They all have powers. That is why I am still alive. You know I was shot. What you don't know is that Max healed me. I was dying and would have died if Max hadn't run up to me and healed me. He risked everything to keep me alive. Last year, the FBI found out about him and kidnapped him to run tests on him in what is dubbed the 'White Room'. When he escaped with the help of Michael, Isabel, Tess and their protector Nascedo, we got into three cars. Max and I got into one car and we were chased. We made it to a bridge. We jumped off of the bridge and ran as far as we could. We made it to a junkyard where we spent the night in a van. We talked. Mostly about whether it was a mistake for him to heal me and to change his life. Ruin it even."

"Is that why you left Roswell?" Buffy asked curiously.

"No. We made it out of there the next morning and started making it out to the desert where we had decided everyone would meet since we decided to split up. When we got there we found out Nascedo was missing. He had been killed by the FBI. So, we found out they were transporting him in an armored truck. We came up with a plan and started to execute it flawlessly. Tess mind warped the agents into thinking that Pierce, the head of the Special Unit into meeting somewhere. Sheriff Valenti's son, Kyle, was being watched by the FBI. So Max found him. He locked him into a closet and then knocked out the FBI agent. We got Nascedo out of the armored car and Max healed him. We took Pierce and started to interrogate him. When we walked away, we didn't realize that Kyle had been let out. So he untied Pierce thinking he was one of his Dad's deputies. Not really knowing the truth. Then Pierce took the gun and Kyle went to hide. Pierce stared shooting at us so Michael started to blast at him. And Sheriff Valenti started to shoot. When he stopped Pierce was dead. They ran up to him and we realized that the gun Pierce had was in fact Sheriff Valenti's gun. So the Sheriff looked around and found his son. He had been shot through the chest. Max healed him and then we found out there were two orbs. Max and the others wanted to see it. Nascedo reluctantly agreed saying that it would give off their location. Max, Nascedo, Tess, Michael, Isabel and I headed to where their ship landed and used the orbs. The orbs are a way to communicate with their home planet. It was a message from their mother. It said that she had sent her son and daughter (Max and Isabel) down to Earth after they had been killed on Antar. She had mixed their essence with the essence of humans to send them to earth. So they were half human. She told them she had sent with them Isabel's fiancé and Max's young wife. She said that he was the king of their planet. Michael was his second-in-command. After the message, Tess tried to claim Max but he refused. I ran from the cave. I didn't want to hear anymore. Max tried to stop me saying that it didn't matter that I was his destiny. I kept running. That is why I came here."

Before anything more could be said, an air vent fell open and Liz and the others fell through.

"Let's separate. We can do more damage that way!" Buffy whispered before she took off in a direction

"Here are a few stakes. Shove them through the hearts. Or cut off the vampires head" Liz said and went in another direction before Michael could say anything.

**Xander's POV**

He found Angel's apartment and knocked on the door.


	10. Stay or Go

Thankyou for reviewing:  
orphyfets   
AnsleyRocks   
vampyrolover86-you will just have to wait and see, although if you think about it you will know the answer yourself

AN: This is going to be a short sort of transitional chapter. The ones after this one will hopefully be longer. I just wanted something new to come out. The nine chapters that I put up today and yesterday are old and I wanted to put something up as kind of a commitment to myself that I will finish this story. I wanted to also let you know that this story will probably eventually have a sequel too. I know where I want to end it so if I end it where I want to, I think a sequel will definitely be in the works when it is finished. This chapter I think will mostly finish up School hard and kind of set some ground for some of the later story.

**Chapter 10: Stay or Go**

**Angel's Apartment**

Angel answered the door to find Xander on the other side of it.

"Liz sent me over. Spike has attacked the high school. She figured since you know Spike so well, you could help."

"Are Max and the other Roswellians there?"

"Yes, why do you want to know?"

"No reason."

**Sunnydale Library**

"Izzie, I don't care what you say, I'm staying here. You can't make me go home. I'll convince mom and dad somehow, but I'm staying here."

"I knew the minute that this whole mess with Liz being a vampire slayer there would be no convincing you otherwise. I think I will make it easy on you. If both of us want to stay, then mom and dad will probably let us stay. I will stay with you. Where you go, I go. Tess will of course be staying in Roswell. We don't know if the memory loss is permanent and she has already proven to be dangerous to all of us so even if she does get her memory back, we will be hard pressed to know what to do. When Michael gets back, we will ask what he wants to do. Considering the fact he is an emancipated minor with no roots, he might stay with us. We will have to find a place to stay while we are here, though."

Max nodded and then Maria butted in, "If you all are staying, then I'm staying also. My best friend is here. If you two are staying then Michael will probably stay, so my boyfriend will also be here."

It was settled. Once one of the humans and all the aliens in the group were decided, the rest would soon follow.

**Hallway in Sunnydale High**

Angel walked into the school with Xander beside him. He wasn't in a big rush because if worst came to worst, the Roswell Aliens could help Buffy and the Scoobies.

He was a little ways into the school when he ran into Spike with some of his minions.

"Angelus!" Spike exclaimed at the site of his sire, "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been."

"You know, hanging around. I noticed the lack of security. What did I always tell you?"

"To guard all entrances so no one could get in. I guess my guards aren't that trustworthy. What is with the human."

"I found him walking around outside I figured we could share him."

"I don't know about that Angelus."

"Well, if you don't, then I think I will!" Angel leaned down to bite Xander.

Xander could be heard saying, "I always knew you were evil, you evil undead guy."

"That is alright no use in being greedy, we can share."

Spike and Angel leaned down to take a bite. As they were a couple inches from Xander's neck, Spike punched Angel.

"You think you could trick me? You were my bloody sire! What do you think you are doing?"

At this point, Spike left them to his minions as he heard a noise further away.

Xander and Angel staked a few of Spike's minions and started running after Spike.

"What's a sire?" Xander asked as they ran.

**Buffy's POV**

Buffy walked down the hallway when she heard someone behind her. She turned around to find Sheila, the girl that had helped her with the decorations.

"Oh, its just you! Stay behind me. There are some dangerous men around."

"Yeah, they have weird faces what is up with that?"

"Get something to protect yourself."

Sheila broke a glass box containing an ax and took it out.

Buffy turned around with stake in hand and started to walk down the hallway.

Suddenly she heard her mother say, "Buffy look out!"

Buffy turned around just in time to see Sheila vamped out with the ax up ready to kill her.

She kicked her and staked her quickly.

**Liz's POV**

Liz walked down a different path. As she did, Spike spotted her.

Spike said as he saw her, "Fee Fi Fo Fum, I smell the blood of a nice ripe slayer."

Liz took out her stake, but Spike knocked it out of her hands. He hit her to the ground. He was just about to bite her neck when he was blasted away from her. Liz glanced up to see Max standing there looking very pissed off. He picked up Liz and then formed a shield.

"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend!" Max yelled at Spike.

Spike stood up and ran out,

When Spike was gone, Max turned to Liz, "Liz, I don't care what you say. Iz and I have talked about it. We are staying here. We haven't talked to Michael yet, but he will probably stay also. The others, Maria and Alex, have decided they want to stay here also. They are glad to be in a town where it is so exciting and their lives are not in danger because of what Iz, Michael, I are. Tess went back to Roswell. We think it is for the best."

Max gave her a light kiss on the lips and walked with her to the library. Isabel had just finished telling the others about their alien status. Giles was standing there cleaning his glasses. He didn't seem to know what to make of the situation.

Aunt Joyce walked in with Buffy, and Michael at that point.

"Aunt Joyce, I would like to properly introduce you to my friends," then she pointed to each as she introduced, "this is Maria Deluca, my best friend. This is Michael Guerin, Maria's boyfriend. This is my boyfriend, Max Evans, who is also Michael's best friend, and his sister Isabel. This is Isabel's boyfriend, Alex Whitman who is also my other best friend. Everyone, this is my Aunt Joyce. Aunt Joyce, it looks like they will be staying in town for a while."

Aunt Joyce nodded and said, "If they are staying here for a while, Isabel and Maria can stay at our house, but the boys can't."

Liz nodded.

**Later that night**

Buffy sat in her room. All of Liz's girlfriends were settled in. Angel sat at the window.

"I thought you were grounded," Angel commented between kisses.

"She said I couldn't leave my room. I'm not leaving my room am I?"

Angel chuckled and continued kissing her.

**Liz's room**

"It's not as easy to get to your room anymore. No balcony you know."

"I know! I love you Max."

"I love you, too."

**In the factory early the next morning**

Spike looked at Drusilla, "I guess I should go make nice with the Annoying One."

Drusilla nodded, so Spike walked over and kneeled before the Anointed One.

"A lot of my men died tonight. I should have you killed."

"I'm sorry if I could do it over…" Spike paused to think about it and then looked back at the Anointed One before continuing, "You know what, if I could do it over I would do it exactly the same except I would do this first."

Spike picked the kid up and shoved him in a nearby cage that led to the roof where there was a window. He shoved the kid in and yanked on the chain.

The kid yelled, "No!" before becoming ashes.

"There is a new evil in town now! And his name is Spike."


	11. Foreign Exchange Student part 1

AN: I'm sorry this chapter is short agian, it is just that i wanted to update. My computer was on the fritz for a little while, plus i moved, so i didn't have time to write a new chapter. This will be a cliff hanger chapter and I won't update the following chapter until it is nice and long, but i'm currently writing like 3 stories right. So I need to update those before i even get started on the next chapter of this, so don't expect the next chapter for a little while, but don't worry, i will be finishing this story!!! Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a couple weeks, if i have enough inspiration to write the next chapter of my other stories. If i don't, i know what is going to happen in the next chapter of this story so i will update this one sooner.

Chapter 11 Exchange Student part 1

Liz walked into Sunnydale High School on the arm of Max. She had a black skirt on that barely reached her fingertips with a cream sleeveless turtleneck sweater. She wore her hair up in a French twist. Max was wearing the green sweater he wore when he saved her life.

Maria and Michael were behind them with Isabel and Alex pulling up the end.

Liz had gone car hunting with them over the weekend.

She had gotten a silver Mustang Convertible.

Isabel had gotten a red Ferrari.

Maria had gotten a more recent blue Jetta.

Liz had gone and picked up Max this morning. Buffy had not been ready when she was so Aunt Joyce said she would take her.

Max kissed her on the cheek, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look this morning?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind if you told me again."

Max grinned and they kept walking.

Liz took them to th office to pick up their schedules.

As they left, Max showed Liz his schedule.

"Well, what do you know? We have the same schedule."

Maria looked over Max's schedule and said, "I guess i will see you in Biology II, French II, and European History."

Maria walked away with Michael, Isabel, and Alex.

"We need to go to the library. I need to see my watcher."

"What is a watcher?"

"A Watcher is the person who trains the slayer. Giles is Buffy's Watcher. John Tweeter is my Watcher."

"Isn't he young to be your watcher?"

"I should have found out i was a slayer a year ago. So, no, I don't think he is to young."  
Max nodded and put a possessive arm around Liz's waist.

"Why do you need to go see your Watcher?"

"He likes me to check in before class everyday."

They walked into the library to find John and Giles conversing about the next Apocalypse.

"Hey, John, Giles!"

They looked up when Liz spoke.

"Where is Buffy?"

"I was ready before her so Aunt Joyce said I could go. We have a foreign exchange student coming. Aunt Joyce forgot about it until this morning. She invited me, Isabel, and Maria to stay with her and just remembered the exchange student. His name is Ampata Gutierrez. We are going to have to figure out what to do. I was thinking the girls and I would stay in a hotel for a while until this is over."

"I'm sure the council will allow it after they hear about it. I will call them now," John told her and walked into Giles' office.

"What council?" Max asked.

"Watcher's Council," Liz answered before informing Max, "We have a field trip today. I guess you guys can't go since you just transferred in."

"Where are you going?"

"Sunnydale Museum of History."

"Oh, sounds fun" Max retorted sarcastically."

"Yeah, well I got out of school."

"Are there any eraser rooms at Sunnydale High?" Max whispered into her ear.

"There are the Library Stacks."

BAMLMMIABAMLMMIABAMLMMIABAMLMMIABAMLMMIABAMLMMIABAMLMMIABA

Max and the other Roswellians were given passes to the library during their European History class." (AN: This is the class for the field trip.)

Max was getting comfortable and spreading out his homework when Giles walked out of his office.

"I need to find my sister!"


End file.
